Sivadian Guide
Arrogant, Pompous, Prideful, Imperialists Oh My! The title just about sums up the view many outside of Sivad hold for its citizens. Pair 18th Century British Imperialism and Aristocracy with 21st Century American Capitalism and Militarism and you get Sivadians. If you've seen or read the Horatio Hornblower series, you'll be well primed on British aspects of the culture. The majority of the population are Anglicans, participating in the state run Church of Sivad, and maintain Christian traditions that include Easter and Christmas. It is even part of Sivadian Military law that all captains "shall cause the public worship of Almighty God" on Sivadian vessels. Sivad is also heavily steeped in tradition and sense of history that are both readily apparent. Covering nearly 900 years, Sivad's history is rather storied and marked with strife, both external and internal. The following section is a summary of that history. The Flame of Independence Burns Anew The first settlers arrived from Earth, fleeing the Mankind-Zangali War of 2137. Lead by Eduard Sivad, the colonists of mostly Western Europeans reached the tropical planet in the year 2160 and quickly set to work establishing their colony. The Independence Dome was constructed over the landing site. Sadly, Eduard Sivad was to die of cancer just two years later, never seeing the colony flourish. 17 November, the day of the landing, is considered a national holiday known as Founding Day. Sivad joined and remained with the Stellar Consortium through this period until the invasion of the Kretonians, except for a brief incident in 2651 in which Laurence Montevedo of the Sivadian Planetary Militia took 10,000 civilians hostage and eventually slaughtered them on the militia's landing pad. He was killed by a Vanguard sniper in the ensuing military action. In 2473, it should be noted, the Sivadians were already practicing genetic engineering. The Vanguard at the time put an end to this, as this was in violation of the GELT, which was followed at the time. Take Your Stinking Paws Off My Country, You Damned Dirty Ape! Months later, the Kretonians began their bid for conquest in the Orion Arm and Sivad fell under their power, erasing all history of Montevedo's dastardly acts. The Kretonians destroyed much of Sivad, except for the Independence Dome. Destroying it, they feared, would needlessly provoke the conquered people. The Sivadians suffered greatly under this regime and their numbers dwindled. By the end, Montevedo has become a legend believed to have killed, not 10,000 Sivadian citizens but, 10,000 Kretonians. Montevedo Street in Enaj is named in his honour. It would not be until the return of Sanctuary that the real story would again be known, but the legend was already deeply ingrained with the people. In 2806, the Nall and their allies wiped out the Kretonians presence on Sivad and moved on. With most of its civilization destroyed and technology lost, a state of anarchy and civil war would ensue on Sivad for the next 4 years. Hail to the King! It wouldn't be until 2810 that a leader would emerge, victorious, from the battlefields. Under the Banner of the Seahorse, Franklin Isherwood and his followers gained power and established the Kingdom of Sivad with Isherwood being crowned King Franklin I. During his reign, King Franklin heavily taxed to populace using most of it to fund research into lost technology. King Franklin died in 2845 and his heir, Franklin II, ascended the throne. By this time, Sivad had been reestablished as an orderly nation. The Sivadian government continued to develop as well, with the Council of Equals forming in 2852 to serve as advisers to His Majesty. It was established as a parliament in 2860. Bio-technology emerged and further stoked their economic growth and Specialist reproduction began anew. Sivad would prosper for the next century and a half. Who Needs a Crown? As time passed on, the Council of Equals began eclipsing the Crown in power. 2978 saw the Abdication of the Crown by Queen Paulette II, leaving the Council of Equals as the sole governing body on Sivad with the First Councillor at its head. This state would last for twenty-three years, in which Sivad would see continued prosperity. However, it was not to last. Hail to the King Part Deax By 3002, the Sivadian economy was in recession and continuing to decline, power struggles and dissension grew within the Council of Equals. The Nationalist Party, under First Councillor Paul Truffaut, suffers a string of scandals. A vote of No-Confidence is cast against them, lead by Councillor Fredrick Chamberlain. Truffaut refuses to step down and in turn dissolved the Council of Equals. Several attempts are made on Truffaut's life, one causing substantial damage to the Independence Dome. An unknown assailant finally succeeded in killing him as he attended a dinner party hosted by Ohji Nichibotsu. Chaos ensues on Sivad as succession threats are made and martial law is declared. During this time, a ship of the Sivadian Homeland Naval Service, HNS Formidable, discovered a colony vessel on Nialesia containing the cryogenicly frozen body of Richard I, son to Franklin I. Upon their return to Sivad, the situation hasn't improved, but word of his arrival spreads quickly. Some look to him as a figure to bring order back to Sivad, however he at first refuses. Eventually he does agree. On 25 June 3002, Richard took the throne and was crowned two days later. His first acts were the repeal of martial law and establishment of the Yojj-sterling, replacing the Yojj. The new Sivadian monarchy sees a return to normalcy. All's Not Quite Well in the Kingdom The next few years saw several dramatic events unfold. Tensions escalate between the Solar Consortium and the Maltarian Empire. Invoking the Mutual Protection Clause after shots are fired, the chiefly Sivadian forces move to engage the Solar Consortium. The war would be fought for the next several months, and included the use of two doomsday-like weapons: The Nall Coreseeker, and the explosion of Ganymede, destroying most of the forces present. By the end, Sivad had gained control of Deserata, while the Consortium had gained the entirety of the Sol System. The peace treaty was brokered 10 February, 3004. Most external experts consider the war to have been a stalemate, the Sivadians tend to consider themselves victors, however. The Birthright War erupted a year later between Parallax forces and OATO forces, Sivad again at the forefront. Ungstir brokered a deal with the Nall known as Kula's Peace prior to the war, effectively exiting the war much to Sivad's chagrin. There are still harsh feelings between Sivad and Ungstir over the matter. By June, the Nall were forced into retreat and fled beyond the Nexus Gate. As the Nall have never come forward to negotiate peace, Sivad is still technically at war with the Parallax forces. Gene Jobbers One important fact about Sivadians, and the reason they are classed as a sub-species, is that they like to experiment with their genetics, ever trying to improve the species. This is not to say that they have done drastic things to themselves, but that they have removed many of the genetic disorders and such that plague most humans. Nearly all genetic modifications are done while the child is still developing in the whomb. It is during this phase that retro-viruses are most effective and the least likely to be fought off by the immune system. It is not uncommon for middle class families to request small boosts to intelligence in their children, or for wealthier families to custom order a child's eye colour, hair colour, or skin tone. It should be noted what Sivadians do not do. Considering that people, as always, have a general disdain for those dramatic different from them, it is unlikely for you to find a Sivadian with wild features unless they have parents who have completely lost their marbles. You could expect such a child to face extreme ridicule through out school and in public. You may get away with gold or dark purple eyes as they would be not be strikingly different from hazel or dark blue eyes - and they may even be over looked by a passing glance. Sivadian Chic When it comes to clothing, Sivadian dress tends to match that of Western Society in the early 21st Century. There are a few exception s to this is, however. His Royal Majesty is known to wear dress similar to that of 19th and 18th Century British nobility. Likewise, the uniforms of the Sivadian Royal Naval Service are strikingly similar to late 18th Century British military uniforms. Test Tube Babies And Specialists. Here's where Sivadians and the outside world often have their strongest disagreements. Specialists are the cloned labour force within the Kingdom of Sivad. They are humans, but because they start as DNA that a lab constructs to exact specifications to be perfectly suited for its task, most Sivadians regard them as manufactured machines designed by human hand and not God's. It is of interesting note that the Archbishop of the SivAnglican Church recently decreed that Specialists have souls, however, this notion was superseded by the authority Richard I holds over the Church of Sivad. These "genetically designed bio-mechanical machines", or the more common euphemism "tubers", are found ubiquitously amongst Sivadian culture. They perform the more menial tasks of society as factory workers, janitors, street sweepers, maids, and butlers - they even fill the enlisted ranks of the military. Sympathizers are exceedingly rare and, given the current Sivadian political situation, are at minimum ridiculed, more often they face accusations of being sympathizers to Sivadian revolutionary elements. For King and Country The Sivadian military is considered one of the strongest known in the Orion Arm, comprising several fleets to hold its home system and three colony systems as well as protect its interests outside its territory. Unlike modern America, serving in the King's military is considered an honour by all, and many of the nobility and aristocracy have served. Business as Usual category:OtherSpace